


If You Follow Me, I'll Tell You My Truth

by Pitch_Black_Outlet



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, High School, Non-Graphic Violence, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitch_Black_Outlet/pseuds/Pitch_Black_Outlet
Summary: Not everyone has a chance to be themselves.MIND THE WARNING PLEASE!





	If You Follow Me, I'll Tell You My Truth

01.

Wooyoung was four when his father brought a kid to their home.

He was quite shorter than him, he has a small face and skinnier.

His father said his parents was gone. He don’t know what they mean by gone but he didn’t like the kid. He was someone he would never like to be friends with.

He is staying in a room that used to be their pantry with their housekeeper and the new pantry was moved below the stairs.

On meals times he would always eat everything on his plate, including peas. Which is the most disgusting food for him.

“See, Sangie is eating peas. Youngie should too. It makes you healthy.”

“I’d rather eat grass than that ” He said as he glared at the other from across him. He hate that he's trying to be better person in his own house.

As years past, he would just ignore him at every way he can. It’s not like he can hurt him, his parents would be angry.

His parents never tried to persuade both of them to be closer. He is closer with his own friends. While Yeosang is friends with the weird kid across the streets who doesn't even care about what he wants to do.

At home he would just be on his own and read. He always read which is far less interesting than playing video games.

When school started, they are in different class, which he is most thankful of. He was in class two, while he’s at class three with his best friend Mingi.

School is another way to make him feel miserable. His friends would pick on him when they spot him alone. He is a better target cause he never seems to care.

Whenever he comes home with messy clothes he would just say he trip or something. His mother would always give him a worried look and asked him if anyone is mistreating Yeosang. He always say he will cause that's what she wants to hear.

He hates that he never talks freely. He never say whatever he want to say. He was never angry when he wants to and never yell when he wants to. How can someone hide a volcano inside them and never care when it'll erupt.

There are days where he treat him like he's walking on eggshells but other times he test the water. But he never got a word from him. He was an air. Someone who just exist in his nature. Someone who never tried to.

He did well on school but Yeosang's marks are always higher than him. His parents would buy him sweets cause he’s always better. He been getting an earful about Yeosang this, Yeosang that and be like Yeosang.

Why would he want to be an orphan. Why would he want to be weak.

He might be better than him but he still got parents. He’s not some bastard who’s living on someone else place cause he’s too young to be on his own.

Yeosang is someone who makes him hate quiet people, those who made themselves look reserved but wild inside. They are so quiet but their mind is a battlefield.

He watch him everyday and never spends more than $2 at school. His parents give him almost $130 every month as allowance but he barely use all of them.

He don’t know where he keeps them but when he do, he would take it and buy the collectibles he wanted.

. . . . .

He heard his parents one morning on how they will spend Yeosang’s 9th birthday. Whenever they have birthdays, they would go to a good restaurant and have dinner.

He heard his father said that they should visit his parents grave once they pick them up from school before going to dinner together.

His previous birthday's are spent on his parents grave before his mother cooked him his favourite foods. But she told his father that she can never make Shepard's pie the way his mother makes them and it always the dish Yeosang always ask.

Yeosang's mother live half of her life around Europe but she mostly stays in London cause she still runs her late mother's store.

She met Yeosang's father on one of her busy morning at King's Cross Station. It just cause a collision and five heartbeats and as they say the rest are history.

Yeosang's father and his mother are best friends. They went to same college and same department. He took the opportunity to work in a museum in London and he never left till he met his true love.

It's just unfortunate that even the most perfect things don't last.

. . . . .

When his birthday came breakfast was as normal as any day, cereals, eggs, bacon, pancake and a seaweed soup just for him.

Both his parents greeted him with a kiss and serve him his plate. He can just growl and moped in the corner.

He hate him for having his parents, they should be his alone. Why does he have be part of his family. Why can’t he just leave them alone.

When they finally went to school, he run to his friends and left him on his own.

He only got one friend, Mina, who probably stuck with him cause he is the top of his class.

They always like to spent time near the teacher’s office. The hallway doesn’t allow noisy kids roaming around. It is the place where they feel the safest cause they would be in trouble if they get caught.

That day they found him alone by the tree. He was writing something.

Mingi sneak behind him and took his pen from him. He tried to take it again but he is tall that he can’t catch it.

He was by the side laughing. He saw his notes laying around so he took the cartoon of milk he was drinking and poured it on his notes.

“No!” He heard him shout. “Can’t you just leave me alone.”

Wooyoung only smiled and kicked the notes. Yeosang watch his notes flown near Mingi and saw the other stump it with his shoes.

“Guess who’ll be punished.” Mingi teased as he rubbed the paper harder on the grass.

Yeosang just watch them have fun and shook his head. He pick up his bag and turn to leave.

He catch him leave and grabbed the back of collar. “Who said we are done with you.”

“Leave me alone.” He trashed at his hold but he won’t let him go till he’s done. “I said leave me alone, Wooyoung. Can’t you fucking understand your own language.”

Wooyoung thought he heard it wrong, but he knew he did. He called his name. Wooyoung. For the first time in his entire life.

He knew he said more things but everything went blurry after he uttered his name. It made him lose his grip and he was able to run and leave him.

He watch him walk inside the corridor and he gone out of his sight. He looked at his hands and found them close tightly. He hate feeling anything for him and it’s getting harder.

Mingi went to his back and clapped his shoulder, “We’ll teach him a lesson after this.”

He can’t really hear him cause his head is full of questions. He just nodded and walk off.

When the bell rang for the last time that day, he rushed out if the door and run to their home alone. He never goes home with him and his parents was still at work. They go home at around five.

It was already nighttime but he still didn’t go home and it made his parents worry. His father tried going to the cemetery but he didn’t saw him there. He even slowed down on his possible route just so can cath him but he went home empty handed.

“Where cam that kid be. I hope there’s nothing bad.” She said as she paced around the room. “Why you didn’t go home with him.”

He just bowed his head, “He never goes home with me.”  
“Or you don't.” His father said.

They called the police to search for him and they did. It took some days and it was his longest days.

His mind keeps thinking the possibilities and he hate that it could be worse than they thought but he never really wished it will come to that point. The house feels so small.

The food had not been eaten and the cake was left in the freezer waiting for him.

His parents can longer took care of him because of worry for him and it made him want to hate him again and again for giving them burden cause he got no one else.

He look back to his birthday and how their day became. His friends didn’t him that day cause they told him too. He told them to save their tricks for tomorrow.

A ring from their telephone made them all stop and her mother almost drop the teacup from her hands.

She immediately stood up and went to the telephone and answered it.

“Yes. Jung Residents.” She answered in shaking voice.

She took a short break before breaking down and falling to the floor. She has tears in her eyes that made him want to go to her and calm her a bit but she’s almost hysterical but she had a determine face.

He watched her stood up and went to get her bag, “We need to go. They need our confirmation.”

She immediately wiped her face and look at him, “Wooyoung, come with us.” She told him and took his hands.

He nodded and took hers. She squeezed his hands tightly and she bowed down to his forehead. She caress his head before taking his father’s hand.

They all went outside and while they’re inside the car, she hugged him tightly but she keep looking outside, like she’s searching for something.

They halted at a park near the school. There were a lot of people and police cars. It’s almost as if there’s a crime scene. He thought they will only go to the police station to meet him but what’s this situation.

Her mother can only look as she tried to calm herself down. “They’re waiting.” His father said.

“It feels heavy.”

“We still need to see him.” 

“Wooyoung, stay here okay?” She said softly to him. “Don't go outside.”

He only nodded and looked outside where chaos seems too quiet.  
What is his parents doing here? Where's Yeosang?

His parents both went outside and he was left alone. He stand from his seat and look at the back. It’s quite dark but there were lights from distance.

He looked above and found an interesting view. It was a white butterfly but it’s fading with the lights.

When he can longer see it, he went back on her seat and played on the tablet.

. . . . .  
The next time he woke up. He was on his room.

He went down for breakfast but the house is empty except for a food that was probably left for him on the table.

He ate the almost cold pancakes and bacon in slow pace before he went to back to his room to play videogames.

It was almost noon when he heard someone came in. When he went down, it was their housekeeper.

“Your mother asked me to get you.” She said quite solemnly, “She want you to put this on.”

She showed him a black tuxedo and the last time he wore one was when they went to a wedding.

He smiled and nodded before he run to the bathroom to shower. She helped him wear his outfit and instead of putting a flower, she put on white ribbon.

When they are outside, there’s a car waiting for them.

The whole ride was quite. It seems to be a normal day but it’s not and he hate not knowing why.

As they halt in a building, everything is starting to make sense. Though half of his brain is not registering it. Where is Yeosang? They can’t be in a wedding and this is not a hospital.

He slowly followed through the halls. His nanny took his hand and lead him to where his parents is.

He close his eyes cause she don’t know what he will see.  
A tap from his shoulder made him open his eyes. But he wished he didn’t.

He saw Yeosang, but he was just a picture. He was smiling. A smile he never seen before. 

There are flowers all over his pictures and below it was a casket with small coffin.

He look at his Nanny and she is crying. He look around him, there are familiar people and some he never meet before. He mother was at the corner with the his father. There is also an old woman he never saw before. She was crying harder than anyone.

He slowly step forward to his mother, he wanted to console her. When she notice him approaching, she held out her hands to get him.

He rushed to her arms and hug her, “Our Yeosang is gone.” She whispered in his ear.

When he heard those word half of him don’t want to believe it but half of him knows what coffin is about.

He extract himself from his mother's arm and look at his picture again.

He felt his heart bursting as he stared at the way he smiled, it was a smile that he never gave his way. He never smiled.  
Everything around him start spinning before he felt someone hug him and for the first time since he start going to school, Wooyoung shed tears and the sky took all the credit.  
Thunder rolled as hard as his heart could beat and he is thankful that he got someone to hold on.

**Author's Note:**

> This came quick like Foxes Dream and I hope I won't regret this in the future.
> 
> I apologise if I have to kill Yeosang but I love him.


End file.
